This invention relates to axial lead electrically asymmetric electronic components and terminal arrangements for the mounting thereof.
An axial lead electrically asymmetric electronic component generally has a cylindrical body with an axial lead extending from each end thereof; and has electrical characteristics such that the leads cannot be interchanged in a circuit without destroying the device or impairing its performance. Such devices include polarized components such as diodes and electrolytic capacitors; and also include such nonpolarized components as foil capacitors wherein it is often desirable to ground the axial lead which is connected to the outer layer of foil.
In mounting such electrically asymmetric components to printed circuit boards, it is necessary to observe the markings on each component so as to place it in position with the proper orientation on the board; and it is easy for an error to be made wherein the leads are reversed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved axial lead electrically asymmetric electronic components and a mounting arrangement therefore, wherein component reversal errors are greatly reduced or eliminated.